His Purrfect Mate
by C.Queen
Summary: Everything should have been okay, the plans to leave in the works, but of course Talia has to ruin everything by causing more trouble for Blake and his family with Bane caught in the middle. Obviously the town just isn't big enough for the both of them...and when one more person is added to the mix the final showdown between Talia and the Gotham Compound is on.
1. Quality Time Together

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

Note: Must have read the original work, 'Like Cats and Dogs', to understand this. Thanks.

Quality Time Together

The rain fell softly around them, something they'd both become used to over the years. It was easy enough to ignore now, though the way it saturated the world around them and invigorated the scents of the earth was something they not only paid attention to but enjoyed immensely. Due to his mask Bane's sense of smell wasn't what it used to be, but it was still strong enough that he had only a moment to register the change in Barsad's body language before he too caught the hint of a scent he would recognize even in a world designed to confuse the senses.

His kitten's.

"An hour old, thereabouts. A taunt, maybe?"

Inclining his head Bane silently agreed that it was entirely possible that Blake had trespassed on their land solely to piss them all off. This was his kitten after all. But if that had been the only purpose the feline would have lurked around Talia's land to drive her up the wall as well and he hadn't caught the man's scent there earlier. There was also the fact that Blake was apparently being driven near to exhaustion taking care of and protecting his brother's babies, which made him inclined to think that as much as his kitten loved to cause mischief, Blake wouldn't be doing that right now in case someone other than him was made to pay the price for his actions.

The fact that the scent was getting stronger the nearer they got to his own home…

"He's in your place."

"Yes." And that knowledge had Bane's heart rate picking up, the blood thickening and heating in his veins as new life and energy coursed through him at the thought of seeing his mate within the walls of his own home. The fact that he'd probably feel drained and dead inside once Blake left him, again, was in sequential. Happiness was always fleeting for him, he was used to it at this point.

And not wanting to share his kitten with anyone Bane turned and told Barsad that they'd have to reschedule their meeting for the next day. It seemed he had other plans for the evening.

"Be careful."

So saying Barsad took off without a backward glance, Bane grateful that his second hadn't insisted on coming with him to check the situation out before leaving. But then again Barsad knew what it was to love someone as he loved his kitten, and Bane didn't doubt that Barsad would gladly face down and burn in the fire of hells for even an hour with his Layla again.

Wolves mated for life.

He wasn't surprised to find his security full functional, though Bane made a mental note to ask Blake where the kinks were so that he could shore up his defenses so to speak. Knowing his kitten the man wouldn't tell him all his secrets, but maybe he'd let him in on some of them.

Stripping out of his jacket and removing his boots and weapons, Bane put them away and then following his nose found his feline's scent in his living room, though he didn't bother to linger there long since he knew Blake too well to think that his kitten would be anywhere other than the bedroom if he was still in the house and waiting for him. That being the case he headed upstairs and straight to the now open door that would lead into his bedroom, his nose telling him that his prey was indeed waiting for him there.

Taking a deep breath to center himself before stepping into the chaos his feline brought with him wherever he went, Bane stood in his doorway and watched as the quilts he rarely used were pushed back and down to pool around Blake's waist. His kitten was wearing a far too large dress shirt of his that his step parent had bought for him years ago, the garment's true appeal only obvious when Blake slid out from under the covers and came walking towards him, revealing the fact that the shirt was all he was wearing, the hem ending at mid thigh.

The fact that his kitten had cut off all the bleached hair was just icing on the cake he wanted to nibble and taste for hours on end.

"You're all wet."

As he watched Blake retrieved a towel the man must have liberated from the bathroom and tossing it over his shoulder Blake gave him a wicked look before coming over to stand in front of him, those long, clever fingers he loved so much moving to grasp the bottom of the shirt he was wearing. "You need to get out of these damp clothes or you're going to get sick."

For the moment Bane opted to play along, taking over the removal of his top so that Blake's fingers would turn their attention to his lower half where he wanted them most. And as per usual his kitten made short work of his belt and cargo pants, Blake crouching down to do away with the socks after he'd finished stepping out of the pants and boxer briefs he'd been wearing. That done Blake removed the towel from its earlier position and used it to wipe away the moisture that had seeped in through Bane's clothes, the action soothing as much as arousing Bane as he simply watched Blake take care of him without any obvious motive except for the one Blake had stated.

All his life he'd taken care of others, it was what he'd been bred and trained to do as the alpha male wolf in his compound. No one took care of him, no one would think he'd want or accept their tending for that matter. No one but Blake.

There was nothing sexual about what Blake was doing aside from the fact that he was now naked and he was pretty sure that his kitten was equally so under his shirt, the pleasure he was getting from his feline's touch entirely due to his deep seated need for this man's touch and attention. Ergo the drying off was over far too quickly and left him aching for more by the time the towel was finished being brushed over his head.

"Okay, under the covers with you to finish warming up. Come on."

Letting Blake take his hand and tug him over to the bed, why wouldn't he, Bane slid under the covers willingly, pleased to find it already warm from Blake's body. And then his kitten was sliding under the covers and on top of him, sprawling out on his chest with his head tucked under Bane's chin, the bristles of his very short hair lightly scratching at the skin there.

"Your hair is much better now." Wrapping one arm around Blake's waist Bane lifted his other hand to cup the back of his kitten's head.

"Says the man with no hair at all."

Chuckling a little, which was something he almost never did, Bane retaliated by pinching the bump at the small of Blake's back that was all that remained of the feline's tail. Loving the jerk and curse that elicited Bane smiled behind his mask and started stroking rubbing the nub the way he knew would get his kitten purring like a well-tuned engine. And he got the reactions he wanted, the way Blake started rocking against him more than enough reward as his kitten wallowed in his touch like the cat he was. His mate loved to be petted and stroked.

"God you're fucking good at that." The words were a little mumbled but Bane's sensitive ears caught them anyway, loving the huskiness of the man's voice. "You know just how to…mmmmmm. Bane…don't stop."

"I would touch you everywhere if you'll let me."

At his words Blake made a pleased sound before shifting up and onto his elbows, meeting Bane's gaze for a moment with heat in his slitted eyes. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

Happy to do so, even if he was getting harder by the minute with all the rubbing and purring his kitten was doing to drive him crazy, it was Bane's turn to jerk a little minutes later when Blake started to rub up against his body much more forcefully, the intent obvious to stimulate them both as their erections rubbed up against each other's as the shirt Blake wore rode up higher and higher.

"Blake…."

"Hush. Don't I always take care of you? Unless of course SHE shows up again. Then I'll really have to make you both suffer."

Since Blake punctuated that statement with a hip swivel that felt incredible and sent very happy signals to his brain, Bane wasn't up to answering that aside from a groan while sending up a silent prayer to any power that might be listening that they not be interrupted.

)

Keeping his face buried against the side of Bane's neck, he was determined to insure that Bane saw nothing on his face that he didn't want the stupid wolf to see, Blake contented himself with licking and sucking on Bane's neck while he continued to rub against his former lover like the cat he was. Of course soon it was too dry for him, unlike Bane his nerve endings had never been seriously damaged, so he finally pulled away and told Bane to give him a moment.

The man hadn't kept any lube around, he'd looked for that and other interesting stuff while he'd been waiting and been disappointed, Blake instead retrieved the hand lotion from its place beside the bed where he'd put it earlier for easy reach. Squirting some onto his hand before sliding back to his former position, Blake kissed Bane's neck again as he slid his slicked up hand between them to grasp both their erections together.

"Kitten."

Letting the disgustingly cute nickname go for the moment, especially since Bane had shown the sense not to call him that in public thus far, Blake simply turned his attention to getting them both off because quite obviously they both really needed it. The last time they'd been like this they'd only made out, which had left him seriously jonesing for more ever since. It was time to get his fix.

So despite his love of teasing there was no drawing things out or torturing them both with the wait, Blake getting them off as quickly as possible while retaining just enough of his brain to keep jerking Bane off after he came first, having spent nearly an hour waiting impatiently for Bane to come for this very reason. Luckily the wolf wasn't far behind him.

Slumping boneless against an equally sated Bane as he purred like mad, Blake lightly dug his second set of nails into the ridged muscles of Bane's naked shoulders on and off to show his appreciation, smiling at the state of his world in general.

Waiting until Bane's breathing had evened out, he was always half afraid the man would suffocate one of these days because of the stupid thing covering Bane's sexy as hell mouth, Blake nuzzled his face against the man's neck a little more and then got down to business so to speak.

"I need a favor."

Feeling Bane's body tense up a little under him Blake didn't have to be a genius, which he was, to figure out where Bane's thoughts were now going. And since he had come to ask for a favor hitting the idiot for his stupid thoughts wasn't the smartest idea, particularly since the idiot in question would hardly feel it unless he put more effort than he currently had to spare behind it.

"Bane…if I was going to manipulate you using sex I would have used my webbing to trap you on your bed and then using just my tongue licked you all over like a fucking ice cream cone while the vibrator I would have put inside your pretty arse stimulated you enough to drive you just as crazy as my tongue without actually getting you off. I would have tortured you that way, possibly for at least an hour, until you were so blinded by lust that you would have agreed to anything I might want if I'd take mercy on you and let you orgasm. Understand?"

Dead silence greeted that statement and question, Blake finally forcing himself to shift back up on his elbows so that he could get a look at Bane's eyes to get some gauge of how his words had been received.

Bane's eyes were so huge and dilated Blake couldn't help but smile as widely as he could before settling back down against the wolf's chest. He'd be kind and give the man a minute.

"An hour…?"

"Have you forgotten my staying power? Or are you just hoping for a reminder?"

"I've forgotten nothing."

Arching into the hands Bane suddenly started stroking up and down his back Blake basked in that as much as Bane's words. "So are we clear that I'm not being a manipulative bitch here like She Who Will Not Be Named since she kills my erections every time?"

Wisely not calling him on the name calling Bane asked instead what the favor was.

"As I understand it Doctor Ogdin is coming here soon and he'll be taking blood samples and running tests on members of your pack for his continued research into the effects of the experimentation. He also looks you over every visit because the scientists fucked up so badly with the Venom crap they exposed you to, but he doesn't do anything with Talia because she doesn't allow herself to be used as a lab rat unless she's actually ill. So she won't be there for the testing and such but you will, right?"

"Correct."

"Then the favor I need is that you order the wolves from your pack who get tested not to bring up any member of my family and us being here. Not so much as a peep."

Tightening his arms around Blake's waist Bane asked him why, especially since Ogdin had never been in charge of his feline's compound. The doctor had only occasionally consulted with the men and women in charge of the various hybrid compounds until they'd all come to England, which Blake and his brother had not.

"He and I only met a couple of times, but I made an impression."

"You do tend to do that."

Blake purred his agreement with that. "That's so very true."

"I'll see to it that my men don't reveal the fact that you are here. Or that your nephews exist."

"Thank you." Blake kissed Bane's neck. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Shifting but unable to go anywhere Blake smirked as he gave Bane's chest a pat. "Okay. Now you need to let me go for a second. I promise I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Tensing up Bane wasn't about to let Blake go just yet without a damn good reason. He didn't have to go anywhere tonight and while he understood that his kitten had an obligation to look after his family...he wanted more time with him. That shouldn't be too much to ask.

"I need to get something out of my jacket. Then I'll be right back."

Obviously reluctant Bane complied, Blake giving his mask a kiss before sliding off first Bane and then the bed. Deliberately putting some swing to his step just because he was an ass like that, Blake smiled over his shoulder at Bane before going into the bathroom to retrieve the phone he'd left in his jacket pocket earlier. Flipping through the features as he walked back towards the bedroom Blake had found what he was looking for by the time he'd rejoined Bane on the bed, though this time he sprawled out on his back so that he and Bane were facing the same way as he held the screen up so that they could both see.

"We've had happy naked fun time, and taken care of business, now it's family time. This is Wilee making his 'Not that stuff again' face. He really didn't like this brand of formula, spit it up EVERYWHERE."

Blake smirked when his whole body moved thanks to the chuckling Bane was doing. "And this is a picture of Luke and Wilee sleeping on Eames's chest after they just started randomly crying for no apparent reason and would only settle down if Eames held them. He was in the shower when I dragged him out of it and that was a nice view, I gotta admit. Anyways he passed out right along with them once they were done their crying jag. Watching kids wears a person right out, big time."

"They make an interesting contrast with his tattoos."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind coming home to a hot man with our babies on his chest. My brother is a lucky feline. Aside from the surgery pains, sleepless nights, getting thrown up on, and all the other hassles that come with actually raising two kids while knowing it's probably only going to get worse with time. Though he is getting a ring on it so to speak, so at least Eames is stuck right alongside of him."

"A ring?"

"Yup, your cousin is planning on proposing to my brother tonight with a ring and everything. He even used my finger to resize the thing so that it will fit Arthur's. By the end of the year you and I are going to be family, Big Guy."

"That means you'll be spending more time here, doesn't it?"

"Not really, no. It's not safe to have the babies this close to your mistress, so as soon as they're big enough we'll all go home to the States and pretty much stay there unless something goes wrong or for the occasional visit. I mean it would be nice if that weren't the case since Eames does love his house here and so does Arthur, but short of killing your bitch off there's not a lot we can do since kicking her out would mean kicking you all out which isn't going to happen. Where she goes you all go, right?"

Sadly Bane had to agree with that.


	2. Information Gathering

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

Information Gathering

It was the day of Ogdin's visit and as promised Bane had informed the men that he'd picked for the testing that they were not to mention the felines currently living in the town or his cousin's twins. He'd waited until they were on the way to give the order since he hadn't wanted to risk that one of them would leak to Talia that they'd been asked to keep silent about the hybrids. That would have tipped her off that there was a reason Ogdin couldn't know about the felines and she would have used that to her advantage somehow. And as expected Bane could see that the other wolves wanted to question him about the order, but he was their alpha and so none questioned him. Of the ten men he was bringing with him Bane trusted only Barsad completely not to report his words back to Talia after the tests were over, but hopefully by then she wouldn't have time to cause too much problems. His kitten had said that he'd take care of the wolves under Kingsley's rule, and so he arrived at the hall with a somewhat hopeful feeling that things would be okay.

Everything was set up when they arrived, the large room slowly filling up as ten of the first wolves created, including Kingsley, his biological father, and uncle, mixed and mingled with ten of their descendants including Eames, who looked sleep deprived to Bane's accessing gaze, but happy too. Blake's brother had accepted his cousin's proposal apparently, the date not set as yet. His cousin would get his happily ever after with his mate, and Bane was happy for him. That he would not be so lucky was a familiar throb in his chest, one Bane ignored as he nodded a greeting in Eames's direction but didn't go over to speak to him.

There was little time to chat anyway before it was time to get the tests underway, Ogdin telling them to take seats until they were called over, thick questionnaires handed out for them to all fill out in the meantime. Knowing that he would be called last, as usual, Bane turned most of his attention to dutifully filling out the questions, his brain not remotely being taxed by any of them since he'd been examined, experimented on, and tested all his life. Being treated and thought of as little more than a rather intriguing lab rat by Ogdin was standard, these tests and talks something to tolerate and get through since arguing about their necessity would get him nowhere. The British and American governments wanted to keep a close eye on them, and fighting this would only draw more attention to them which they did not want.

As it was the bloodwork and physical evaluations Ogdin was doing were so basic that his aunt and her nurses could have easily gathered the data and sent the findings, but Bane knew that Ogdin considered them his finest work and liked to be more hands on where they were concerned.

When the old man died none of them would mourn his passing in the slightest.

It wasn't that the man was evil, he wasn't, it was simply that Ogdin was a scientist as opposed to a man who had any empathy or attachment to the rest of the human race. That was what made him so very dangerous. Ogdin could cause great suffering and pain without remorse or hesitation in pursuit of his scientific discoveries, and to this day Bane still remembered the way the man had told them that Layla had died unexpectedly in the night. He'd told them so bluntly and offhandedly, like the death of one of their most important pack members was no more important than an observation about the weather. If they hadn't all been in shock they probably would have torn the man apart then and there for his complete lack of humanity.

Feeling his cellphone vibrate in his pocket, bringing his thoughts back from the past, Bane retrieved it, not really surprised to see that he had a text from his kitten. The other man probably wanted to make sure that he and his men were keeping their mouths shut about him and his family as promised.

But no, the message had nothing to do with that, Bane saw, completely out to sea as to why Blake would send him a text informing him that his country's humor was weird. Especially since they were from the same country, which was what Bane awkwardly texted back. He hated texting, his fingers were too big for it.

'Technically you've lived in England longer than you did the U.S., so it's arguably your country now.' Was Blake's return answer less than a minute later.

Normally he would have argued that his formative years had taken place on American soil, and that above and beyond that he wasn't in any way, shape, or form, responsible for the humor or lack thereof when it came to the English, but that would have required too much texting so Bane opted to simply point out that humor was subjective.

'Like how unlike you, I'd find it fucking hilarious to watch Talia fall down several flights of stairs head first?'

'Yes'. Bane looked up to the ceiling in a 'why me' gesture after sending that response, the fact that any conversation he and his kitten had seemed to have always ended up turning to Blake's desire to cause Talia's bodily harm a constant headache.

'I'd give you a lifetime supply of blow jobs if you were the one to push her. Just saying.'

"What's wrong?"

Looking over at Barsad Bane didn't know where to begin. So he simply lifted the phone a little. "Blake."

"Ah." Knowing better than to ask, Barsad didn't inquire as to what his alpha's pain in the ass mate had said or done now. He preferred to avoid being mentally scarred whenever possible.

To spare his second more mental scarring Bane didn't explain, instead typing out a message that informed the feline that he wouldn't continue this conversation if Blake just wanted to talk about the physical harm he wanted to cause Talia.

'Can we talk about the mental harm I'd like to cause her?'

Shaking his head, and determined to be firm for once, Bane texted back a goodbye. He had to completely his paperwork anyway, Bane told himself as he sent the message. And Blake wouldn't respect him if he didn't put his foot down more firmly. That they both knew he was pretty much wrapped around the manipulative tease's clawed finger…

His cell sounding again Bane mentally prayed for strength before accessing the message, knowing Blake too well to think it would be just a return good bye.

'So rude. And here I was going to offer to give you a full physical to make sure Ogdin didn't miss anything tonight if I can get away.'

'Behave and perhaps I will let you.'

'Heh. Who are you kidding? You know you don't want me to behave when we're together. You love it when I misbehave.'

That there was a picture attached to the message sent a foreboding shiver up Bane's spine even before he accessed the picture to see that it was of him, his arms webbed to a headboard, the look on his face so blissed out and…happy that Bane couldn't believe it was his own face even though he knew it was.

'When did you take that?'

'I have a number of pictures of you. If you're a good boy maybe I'll let you see them someday.'

On the heels of that message was one stating that it was his turn to say goodbye, Wilee and Luke had decided that they were hungry again and Arthur was napping at the moment.

Returning his cellphone to his pocket after typing good bye again, Bane couldn't help but wonder just how many pictures his kitten had taken of him while he was unaware or asleep. And whether or not anyone else had seen them, and just what areas of his body had been captured on the little imp's cell. Oh shit.

Years of discipline and the knowledge that it would do him no good kept Bane from groaning or walking over to the nearest wall and bashing his head against it, but it sounded damn appealing regardless.

Not knowing or really wanting to know what Bane's mate had done now, Barsad reached over and gave Bane a pat on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

)

They had just finished up, the others preparing to leave as Ogdin announced that it was Bane's turn to be poked and prodded, when Talia was suddenly making her way towards the front; he'd missed her arrival completely. And knowing he had no chance of stopping her, and sensing that somehow she either knew about the orders given concerning Blake's family or just wanted to cause trouble for them, Bane cut off the conversation he was having in midsentence and started to move towards her, having mentally prepared for this possibility.

Blocking her with his body Bane spoke to her in Arabic as he stated that they'd agreed not to speak of the town's guests in front of Ogdin. He had given his word.

Bane could also see out of the corner of his eye that Kingsley had also moved to intercept her, and he was grateful that the man had the sense to let him handle this as he stared into Talia's eyes, willing her to cooperate.

"I won't mention them then." Was her answer, Talia's face betraying nothing of her thoughts on the matter as she reached out to give his shoulder what she probably thought was a reassuring pat. "I just have a question for him and then I'll go. That is all, My Friend."

Moving out of her way, what else could he do, Bane watched as she went over to greet Ogdin, who didn't appreciate the interruption but was being polite enough since the man knew that to do otherwise would cause problems for him later on. None of them failed to notice that everyone who'd been preparing to leave was now staying in the room, waiting to see what Talia was up to.

"My apologies again for interrupting, Dr. Ogdin, I just have a question for you and then I'll get out of your way. It's about something that occurred to me a while ago." Talia was all smiles for the old man, who told her to go ahead with her question. "I was just wondering why you and the other doctors didn't try for multiple births when creating the hybrids. With triplets or more you would have upped the chance of more surviving infancy, yes?"

Immediately everyone saw what she was doing, bringing up the hybrids that way, but no one could say anything without tipping the doctor off that something was going on. And as long as she didn't outright bring either set of twins up…maybe she would get enough information to satisfy her need to know everything she could about Blake without causing problems for them.

Taking off his glasses for a moment, Ogdin began to polish the lens as he answered. "It was considered, but the hybrids were being born with too many defects already, and we decided that the odds of that happening would only increase if we attempted to use fertility drugs for that reason. The one set of triplets and four sets of twins that survived infancy were natural occurrences."

"I've only met one pair." Talia spoke quickly, not wanting to risk being interrupted as she inched closer to her target.

"Yes, none of the others lived long enough to come here. It's strange really, the bond between multiples. One would die and the other would follow soon enough. Most of them died fairly young, they were too damaged to survive, and the one set…well it was for the best that they were killed in the end. One of the triplets is still alive; I don't know if he knows he had siblings originally, they died so young." Ogdin shrugged that off, it not being remotely important to him. "So yes, only the bird hybrid twins survived for you to meet. Is that all?"

Everyone thinking the same thing, that Blake and Arthur had to be the pair that was 'killed in the end' even if that didn't make any sense since they were alive, it was Barsad who asked why it was for the best that the one set of twins had died. Had they been defective in some way?

"Defective? Oh no. Quite the opposite. The pair of them were the finest hybrids ever created. Perfect, really." Ogdin shook his head regretfully, glasses back in place now. "The physical irregularities that resulted from their animal DNA were easily removed or hidden, no medical conditions or deformities to speak of with both demonstrating high tolerances for pain and excellent healing. Given the number of surgeries and experimentation they both went through…it was remarkable really, what excellent physical specimens they were. Genius level minds too, utterly brilliant. And of course lethal, particularly the younger one, which was what they'd been bred to be. They were considered the pick of the litter, so to speak, by the people in charge."

It was Kingsley, his voice bewildered, who asked why Ogdin was glad they were dead if they'd been so perfect. Creating the perfect hybrid of man and animal was the man's dream after all. Was he just bitter that he hadn't been the one to 'create' the twins they were talking about?

"I argued that they should be put down because they couldn't be controlled." Was the doctor's blunt reply. "As long as you had the one you could force the other to cooperate, but both of them…they just couldn't be broken or brainwashed like the others were. When they looked at you…you could see in their eyes that it wasn't a question of if they'd kill us if they got a chance, but simply a matter of when. And it would have only been a matter of time with them, one bite, you see, and you're dead. It's why they were slated to kill Bane, if that became necessary."

"What do you mean, slated to kill me?"

"Well as I found out after the fact, from some of the other scientists I talked to, the organization was worried that al Ghul intended to make you wolves his personal army and perhaps take the hybrids from them. It was thought that if need be the order to kill the higher ranking wolves would be given, the others spared if possible."

Bane asked why only the higher ranking wolves had been scheduled for assassination when ALL the wolves in his pack were loyal to both them and their former leader, those of his pack in the room growling in absolute agreement with that statement.

"They believed that the lower ranking wolves could be indoctrinated to follow the more alpha hybrids, as your betas wouldn't know how to function without someone giving them orders and leading them. I told them, when I found out, that odds were the whole pack would have had to be eliminated as the betas would have tried and failed to get revenge for your losses."

A number of much deadlier growls rent the air over that, Talia's face one of absolute fury while Bane continued to try and wrap his mind around the fact that if the twins Ogdin was talking about were the Blake twins, then his former lover had basically been trained to kill him when they were teenagers.

"My father said they were all fools. Thinking that a couple of hybrids could defeat Bane or I." Talia's voice dripped with derision at the very idea.

"Oh no, they would have been quite successful. They even ran simulations to project the likely outcome if one of both of the feline hybrids attempted to assassinate him. The odds were overwhelmingly in their favor, especially in those scenarios where he was unaware of the threat they posed initially."

When a hand settled on his shoulder Bane was surprised to look over and see his biological father standing at his side, the older man commenting that from the sounds of it these scientists and the organization had been eager to kill all their children.

"Children? Oh, you mean the wolves and hybrids. I see." His expression of bafflement leaving Ogdin's face, the scientist had never thought of them as children, it took a moment for him to re-gather his thoughts before continuing to explain why the cold blooded murder of his experiments wouldn't have led to all out massacres in his expert opinion.

"You have no experience with that particular compound, so it's no surprise really that you would doubt their ability to put down the wolves quickly and without suffering any real injuries on their part." Reading the continued disbelief on their faces Ogdin elaborated a little, wanting to get this conversation over with so that he could get back to his examination of Bane. "Just for an example, since we were talking about him earlier, the younger twin was highly venomous. All he'd have to do with sink a fang into Bane's flesh and that would have been the end so to speak. No antidote, no time to even really realize one's impending death, it would kill him so quickly. We tried to milk the feline's fangs, sell the venom, but as it turned out it had to be freshly delivered to work effectively. Pity, that, though fascinating as well."

"So these twins were trained to kill us, who cares? We would defeat them easily."

"Actually, someone else was assigned to you, Talia. The threat you were thought to pose wasn't nearly as high as Bane or Barsad for instance. In your case it was felt that with your past history, it was only logical for their most recent addition to be given the opportunity to end you. A sort of poetic justice as it were."

"And who would that be?" Talia demanded to know, the reference to her having a past history with some unknown hybrid confusing her. She hadn't personally met any of the other compound's hybrids until after they'd been brought to England and forced to all live together.

"Why Captain Kingsley's genetic offspring of course. Layla."


	3. Transferring Blame

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

Transferring Blame

Trying to hold a conversation or ask questions proved impossible then, everyone talking at once either to each other, Ogdin, or no one in particular, the speakers simply wanting answers, as confused as everyone else in the room. That everyone had different questions didn't help either, everyone seeming to forget the chain of command as they vied to be heard among all the other voices. The majority of Bane's packmates wanted to know about Layla, who had been one of the most popular, if not the most beloved member of their pack. On behalf of their leader Kingsley's pack also wanted to know how their captain's late daughter factored into this, but also why Ogdin would say that they knew nothing about the compound the twins had been from, and also what more he knew about the potential dangers posed by these twins that were so dangerous even Bane wouldn't stand a chance against them. Talia also wanted to know more about the twins, but was more focused on arguing that Layla wouldn't have stood a chance against her, which her own pack knew to be false but didn't say since they weren't stupid, and had other, more important things on their minds at present.

Bane had a lot of questions too, but at the moment his focus was on Barsad, who was just standing at his side, not saying a word. His second tended to get that way, when it came to discussing Layla. Even the mention of her name brought Barsad pain, and for that reason their own pack made it a habit not to bring her up around him. The same could be said for Kingsley, Bane noted with a glance in that direction, the older man talking quietly to his own second, Bane's uncle.

Back and forth the voices went, and then a sharp whistle cut through the noise, slicing through the voices and quieting the speakers. Wolves had sensitive hearing after all, and the whistle had been a sharp, piercing sound. That was deliberate though, everyone looking in the direction of the noise maker, who happened to be Eames's father.

"Quiet. We will get no answers like this." The older man's gaze moved across the room in a way that made it clear that while he wasn't the most alpha wolf in the room, he was the one they damn well better listen to at the moment. "So to summarize, Dr. Ogdin, we would like to know what you meant when you said we didn't know enough about the twins' compound. The fact that the organization was run by psychotic idiots is something we all know, the fact that they thought Layla would act against her pack proves that."

There were a lot of growls of agreement from both packs, and they rarely agreed on much of anything. But Layla Kingsley's honor would not be questioned on penalty of brutal maiming delivered by both sides with glee.

Looking more than a little frazzled and taken aback by their shouting and growling, so very uncivilized and unsettling, Ogdin had to ask that the question be repeated before he could compose himself enough to think about his answer.

"Ah. I see the confusion…or at least their confusion." Ogdin gestured in the direction of Bane's wolves, his hand shaking a little. Then his gaze went over to Kingsley. "Why you seem equally confused is what puzzles me. You were given access to all the files on all the experiments, including your genetic offspring."

"And what is it exactly that you think I should know? What about my daughter?"

"Her transfer to the other compound and -" That was all Ogdin got out before once again the hall was so filled with angry voices that even if the scientist had tried to be heard, he would have easily been drowned out. As it was he didn't even try, his instincts screaming to call as little attention to himself as possible.

To end this shouting match it took Kingsley, Bane, and Barsad yelling for everyone to shut up to quiet people down, though even the most calm of them normally was vibrating with fury on behalf of either their packmate or their captain's only child.

It was in the quiet that Bane demanded to know what Ogdin meant by Layla being transferred. She hadn't gone to another compound, she'd died.

"No, though that is what you were told." Ogdin spoke matter of fact, though he had moved a little closer to Kingsley at this point, just in case, as he tried to bring some civility back to the room. "But as I was saying, Captain Kingsley was given her complete files so he knows the…" Trailing off the scientist finally seemed to realize that no, Kingsley didn't know what he was talking about and was just as on edge as the others. That was not a good thing.

"I don't understand…why would the government withhold that information from you? It makes no logical sense. She's dead, the exact nature of her death matters little." Layla had been one of his best results, he'd been sorry to lose her, but to get this upset about her made no sense to Ogdin. It had been years since her death!

"You told us she was DEAD!"

Bane just managed to grab Barsad's shoulder, holding the man in place when his second would have attacked and possibly ripped out Ogdin's throat with his teeth. That he actually had to put his muscle behind the hold spoke volumes.

Meanwhile, none of them had ever seen Ogdin move so fast as he did in that split second when Barsad would have attacked, the man now hiding behind Eames's father since the scientist had enough sense to pick someone else instead of Kingsley, who was looking more than a little feral now too.

"She wasn't transferred, she died! My father told me so!" Talia's voice held not a hint of doubt, so sure that her father would never lie to her about anything. Especially about this. Not about what had happened to that bitch Layla.

"Well he did expect her to die very quickly, that she didn't came as quite a surprise really." They wanted information, Ogdin told himself, so that's what he'd give them in the hopes of pacifying them. "Females tended to die at that particularly compound regularly unless they were specifically put under the protection of the organization, which she wasn't. Of course if not for the help of the twins she likely wouldn't have survived as long as she did but-"

"My father would not lie to me!"

"You were never rational where she was concerned." Ogdin's sigh was longsuffering, the scientist forgetting himself for a moment. "Just like your father, refusing to recognize and accept that she was simply born better than you."

"THAT BITCH WAS NOT BETTER THAN ME!"

"QUIET!" Kingsley's roar had everyone shutting up, no one in the room having ever heard him raise his voice to that level before. "Where was my daughter sent?!"

"Why to Gotham, of course. She died there with the twins we were talking about and all the other experiments housed there."

)

Information about Gotham had been sketchy at best; the organization had had just enough time to wipe all data about it from their records before their records had been ceased. And yes, the fact that those records alone had proven irretrievable had always been a source of suspicion in both packs' books, but as all the occupants of the compound were dead it hadn't seemed that important. All that they'd known for sure was that the explosion that had taken the structures out had been from within, those in charge of the compound choosing death for everyone as opposed to being captured. They didn't even have an exact number of deaths for their records, the damage caused by the explosives so fierce that retrieving enough remains for identification purposes had proven difficult, if not impossible the closer to ground zero they'd been. The scientists from the other compounds had been questioned, but each group had been largely insular from each other, and none of them knew much about the other compounds, much less Gotham. But all had stated that their best hybrids, the ones shown to have the most promise, had been sent to Gotham in the early days of the compounds. Then the scientists had started underplaying the value of their hybrids, as the ones sent before more often than not ended up dead.

"Why was Layla transferred?! Why were we lied to?!" Barsad wasn't struggling under Bane's hand anymore, he'd gone predator still. And Ogdin was the prey he'd zeroed in on. One wrong move and the scientist was dead.

"If you'd known she'd been sent away you would have rebelled. It was decided that it would be for the best if you all just thought she'd passed away in the night. As for why she was transferred, that is a question you should post to Talia." Ogdin was no fool; he saw that he was surrounded by feral wolves who were angry, agitated, and confused, which was not a positive combination. And seeing more clearly that it was his words that were whipping them into this frenzy, the scientist was smart enough to know that he needed to give them someone else to hate.

All eyes went to Talia, the look on the woman's face shocked as she realized that it wasn't just the others that were looking at her with murder in their eyes, but members of her own pack as well.

And Bane didn't move closer. He did not stand in front of her. Instead he stayed right where he was with Barsad, his voice deceptively soft as he asked her what Ogdin meant by that.

"He's lying! How can you trust him over me? Over OUR father?!"

Kingsley's voice was like a whip as he demanded an answer from Ogdin.

"She attempted to assassinate Layla and lost. Al Ghul removed her to protect his daughter from retaliation."

Barsad said not a word, he just twisted and lunged for Talia, his only thought to kill her.

Members of their pack moved to stand to protect her, but it was automatic gesture on their part, borne or training as opposed to an actual desire to shield her in that moment. And Barsad would have easily slammed his way through them when Bane grabbed him and whirled him around instead.

Bane caught the fist thrown at him, deflected the kicks with ease while his gaze demanded that Barsad look him in the eyes. "If what he says is true her fate is unknown. But there are two people we can ask for the truth. Think, Barsad. Think."

Realization dawned on Barsad's face, but he quickly shook his head, hope un allowed to take root in his scarred heart. "No. If she was alive she'd have come to me. She'd have found me. Nothing would have stopped her."

"We need to go see them. To ask them what they know. And if Talia is responsible for her death then she will forfeit her life for that betrayal." A gasp from those in the room, though none was louder than Talia's at Bane's proclamation. That he of all people would say that and so obviously mean it. "She will be taken back to her home and guarded there, Kingsley will provide men as well to make sure Talia stays there until we have more information. We will go and find out the truth as they know it. If they give their word to speak honestly they will. They are honorable men."

"Who is the 'they' he's talking about?" Ogdin wanted to know, no one answering him.

No, instead the topic of conversation quickly turned to the fact that when Kingsley ordered that Bane's cousin come forward to arrange for the meeting, no one stepped forward. The man in question, Salar as well, had slipped out of the room at some point with no one noticing.

Gone, they all quickly concluded, to warn the feline hybrid twins.

)

Standing at the end of the laneway Arthur and Blake waited for Eames and Salar to arrive, each holding a baby in one arm, their other holding the bags that had quickly been filled with clothes and other supplies that Eames and Arthur would be needing for themselves and the babies. There wasn't a bag for Blake, they both knew that he needed to stay behind to face the wolves and the questions they'd have for them. Eames and Salar hadn't stuck around as soon as Layla was mentioned, as ordered, and though Eames had been puzzled by that edict he'd agreed to it. Now it would be up to Arthur to explain things to the forger while Blake was explaining to Kingsley, Bane, Barsad, and whoever else came to collect them.

"They would hunt us down like the wolves they are, but we were raised to evade them."

"You can't go far in case we need Eames's mother. And if they have me they'll settle for that." Blake looked over at his twin, his reason for living, with a smile meant to reassure. "They won't hurt me, you know. And if need be I'll get away from them easily enough. We were raised to evade them."

"You also seem to think annoying them is your reason for living far too often."

Smirking, Blake could only shrug since it wasn't like that wasn't true. He did love fucking with Bane's pack, and Talia in particular. But they wouldn't bring her, they wouldn't be that stupid. "They want me to cooperate."

"And will you?"

"Sorta."

Rolling his eyes Arthur breathed out a calming breath. "Please, Blake, be nice. They'll be rabid depending on how much Ogdin tells them before they get here."

To amuse them both Blake deliberately snorted. "Are you suggesting I can't handle a bunch of dogs? Really? Have some faith, Little Brother."

Setting the bag he'd been holding on the ground for a moment Arthur reached out and cupped his brother's cheek. "You're not the only one who would be lost without their other half."

Nuzzling his cheek against his brother's touch, Blake smiled and promised to be careful. He'd be as nice to the wolves as he could be, though not Talia. He couldn't be nice to her even under punishment of death.

Since he couldn't either, Arthur didn't argue that point.

Lapsing into silence Eames pulled up two minutes later, Salar hopping out of the passenger side while Blake moved to open the back door on the driver side. Tossing in the bag he was holding and then taking Luke from his brother, Blake held both babies until Arthur was inside the car. Once Arthur was buckled in, Blake handed the boys over and then closed the door behind them.

That done Blake walked the few short steps to the driver's seat window, which Eames had already lowered. "I'm sticking behind, Arthur will explain. Drive fast and keep them safe or else."

Opening his mouth it was obvious Eames wanted to argue, but either the gravity of the situation or the look in Blake's eyes kept him from even attempting to change his future brother-in-law's mind. Instead Eames simply told Blake to look after himself and not to do anything stupid.

"Me? Never."

"I'll look after him." Salar promised, having come to stand beside Blake's side. He would stay as well, his family here. And that aside, Blake was both his alpha and his previous alpha's mate. Nothing was more important than guarding the feline even though he was willing to admit that in a fight Blake was far more dangerous than he was. But if nothing else he could provide a distraction or assist the hybrid in fleeing, if necessary, later. And while he wanted to ask questions about Layla, Salar reined those questions in for the time being, instead pointing out that every minute counted currently.

Agreeing with that, Eames stated that he'd see them soon, and then they were driving away, Blake and Salar watching them go until they were out of sight.

"Well, we might as well head back to the cabin. I could use a drink."

"Getting drunk before they come would not be a good idea given the mood they'll be in." Salar voice was dry as he followed Blake up the dirt road that led to the cabin. "Especially if Layla is under discussion and Barsad is one of the wolves coming here."

There was question in Salar's voice, Blake hearing it and understanding what the wolf wanted to know.

"There's a couple things we have to do yet, and by then our guests should have arrived and I can explain things all at once. You'll get your answers though, don't worry."

Thinking that worrying was just common sense given his alpha's personality and past run in with his former pack, Salar shook his head but didn't question the other man further. No, the wolf decided, he would be much smarter to spend his time praying to every deity he'd ever heard of that the conversation ahead didn't end in bloodshed. A lot of bloodshed. And that the others had the sense not to bring Talia with them, because if they did bloodshed was pretty much guaranteed at this point.

)

The car that drove up to the cabin came to a stop behind Salar's car, four men getting out to study Blake and Salar, the two having come out of the cabin as they'd driven up. Bane, Barsad, Kingsley and Eames's father all wore identical, emotionless faces that gave nothing away as they walked up to the short set of stairs leading to the porch, climbing up one after another before coming to a stop in front of the two men they'd half expected to find gone when they arrived.

"The others?" Eames's father asked, since he'd come along not just to support his captain, but to act as a shield if his son, grandchildren, and future son in law needed him to.

"Gone on a bit of a holiday." Was Blake's oh so casual response, the feline smiling at them knowingly before opening the door beside him. "Shall we?"

Four nods, the wolves moving forward to enter the cabin to be followed by Salar and then Blake, who closed the door firmly behind them.

Now things got interesting.


End file.
